Just Friends
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been best friends since kindy. Their friends are convinced they're madly in love with each other and try to get them to admit their feelings. Elsanna, not related, modern AU. Humour, romance and lots and lots of denial. One-shot


Warning, NSFW elements.  
I have started up my own Instagram account purely for my fics, I post updates on the stories i'm writing as well as sneak peeks into what's coming next. Feel free to follow me shewhomustnotbenamed90 :)

* * *

Just Friends

* * *

Anna and Elsa had been the best of friends since their very first day of kindy. Little Elsa was highly anxious and absolutely terrified as she clung to her mother's leg.

"No, Mama! Don't leave me here! I don't wanna go!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face as her mother tried to soothe her precious daughter.

"Oh Elsa, honey. I know this is scary but you'll make lots of friends, I promise." Her mother smiled at her but Elsa was unconvinced.

"I don't wanna! I wanna go home!" Her mother crouched down so she was at her daughter's level and took her in her arms, her delicate hands stroking Elsa's platinum blonde hair that had been done up in a French braid with a thick, bright blue headband to hold back her bangs.

"Come on, how about we find a quiet corner and read a book." Her mother suggested. This made Elsa sniffle and perk up a little.

"Okay Mama." Soon Elsa and Idunn were seated on a large floor cushion, the little girl curled into her mother's chest as she sat on her lap, listening intently to every word she spoke.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him she sang: 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.'"

Elsa was quite the precocious child, incredibly intelligent, she was talking in sentences by her first birthday, reading at the age of two and could already write better than most children entering high-school. Idunn had considered pushing for Elsa to skip a few grades so she was with children that matched her level of maturity and intelligence, but her daughter – as bright as she was – really struggled with social constructs, and she feared that she would struggle to make friends if she was put in a higher level as those children would have already formed friendships from the years prior. Besides, she didn't want Elsa to feel any more isolated than she already did and she didn't want her daughter to become an outcast. So, she'd decided to keep her with children her own age in the hopes someone would break through her icy exterior and befriend her darling daughter.

As the story went on, Elsa's anxiety began to grow, she knew her mother would have to leave her soon and that thought was enough to make her heart freeze. She hated new places, new people, it was scary and she was so shy, she never knew what to say.

"Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang: 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be.'" When Idunn closed the book, Elsa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her tears renewed as she clung to her only safe place. "Come now sweetheart, I must go, as much as I would love to stay with you all day, this is something you have to do without me." Idunn watched as the other children played around them, bubbling with excitement, examining all the toys they had to play with, the dress-ups already strewn about the room.

One little redheaded girl had put on a princess dress and was twirling around on the spot, the skirt flaring out around her as she spread her arms, pure joy written on her face. She felt her heart clench a little inside, she loved – no, _adored_ her daughter to the ends of the earth and back, and she knew it was selfish, but sometimes she just wished Elsa was a little more like the other kids. She just hated seeing her struggle when it came to friendships and just wanted her to fit in, she was so afraid Elsa would be picked on and teased for being different.

"No Mama!" Elsa cried into her mother's neck. "No! I won't let you leave me!"

Idunn looked around, hoping to find something to distract her distraught daughter, suddenly she felt a small tug on her shirt, the little redhead was by her side, looking up at her with her teal eyes twinkling and broad grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Hello." The little girl said, her voice bright and bubbly, "is she okay?" She asked looking at Elsa who was still sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"She's just a little scared." Explained Idunn giving the girl a kind smile.

"Oh no!" The redhead cried, her expression dropping as she looked at the back of Elsa's head sympathetically. She walked around to the other side of Idunn so she could see Elsa better and slowly reached out to stroke her back. "Hi." She said softly. "I'm Anna and I want to be your friend."

Elsa just buried her head into her mother's neck and stiffened at Anna's touch. "Her name is Elsa." Idunn told the little girl. "She's not used to making friends."

The redhead, undeterred by the cold shoulder or Idunn's statement, simply smiled and leaned in closer to Elsa. When her mouth was almost against the blonde girl's ear, she whispered, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's head shot up as she eyed Anna with confusion. "It's summer, you can't build a snowman in summer!" She exclaimed, her tears suddenly forgotten.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman! It can be a… sandman!" Grinned Anna as she watched Elsa's expression chance from fear to excitement.

"O-okay." Elsa replied, a little shakily but more confident than before. She climbed off her mother's lap and stood in front of Anna, the redhead holding out her hand for Elsa to take. She hesitated briefly before accepting it and was soon being pulled outside to play with the clean white sand.

* * *

From that moment on, the girls were the very best of friends, inseparable, they did everything together and spent most afternoons at either girls' house once the school day was over. Now the girls were in their final year of schooling, still just as close as they were back when they were kids. Their friendship had flourished, despite their differences, the girls completed each other.

Elsa, was still the shy, academic recluse, she preferred to have a few very close friends rather than a whole hoard of followers she barely knew. She mainly kept to herself, opting to become practically invisible to the other students, and was fiercely protective over Anna, the only time she ever spoke up was when she was asked a question in class or when she needed to stand up for her best friend.

Anna, on the other hand, was a social butterfly, charming and sweet, she made friends easily and knew everyone in their year by name. She loved being in the limelight, being the centre of attention and had a whole hoard of boys trailing behind her too.

Elsa got just as much attention from the opposite sex as her friend did, but she shied away from them, hated their advances, not a single one managed to score a date with her. They all assumed it was just because she was so shy and hated meeting new people, Anna on the other hand, knew better.

Elsa didn't like boys… at all.

The redhead had figured out Elsa's sexuality before the blonde did herself. Elsa had been in complete denial, she was already enough of an outsider, already so different to the other kids, she didn't want anything else to add to that list. But, as she came to learn, there are some things in life can't control, we can't choose, and your sexuality is one of them.

Anna herself was bisexual and had absolutely no qualms with the whole school knowing, she had a whole list of exes, both male and female already and would probably date the entire student body if they wanted her.

It wasn't that she was promiscuous or a slut or anything, she just believed in giving everyone a chance, it didn't matter what kind of reputation a person had, she never judged them until she got to know them, it was one of the many qualities Elsa admired in her best friend. She was willing to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, and never judged a book by its cover.

The downside to her loving nature, however, was that it meant Anna often got hurt. She was so kind and so caring and so loving, that she would open up her heart, fully give herself to the person she was with, and then when things didn't go so well, she would end up with heartbreak. It was in those moments that Anna found herself wanting to be more like Elsa, more guarded, protecting her heart from being broken.

Elsa was yet to experience the pain of a failed relationship, or any relationship at all actually. She'd been on a few dates, mainly with women she'd met online, she found it was easier to get to know someone, when said person wasn't actually in the same vicinity as her; but every date had gone the same way, she was too shy, too anxious when meeting the women that she'd just close up on them and she'd never managed to score herself a second date. It was disappointing for the blonde, she'd met some pretty amazing women, some made her heart flutter but she just couldn't open up to them, she never felt comfortable enough. Needless to say, she was still waiting to have her first kiss, even at the age of seventeen.

There was a rumour floating around school, one that had been going around for the last year or so; that Elsa and Anna were dating. Whenever the girls were together (so, pretty much all the time) everyone called them Elsanna, like they did with Brangelina and Kimye. Elsa was pretty sure that their best friends Kristoff and his boyfriend, Sven were the ones who started the rumour in the first place, an accusation that the boys vehemently denied. Anna was sure Olaf, another friend of theirs, was in on it too, but again, their suspicions were met with denial.

You see, the three guys were convinced Elsa and Anna were secretly in love with each other, they were just too scared to admit it and risk their friendship if it didn't work out. This accusation was something the _girls_ vehemently denied, they were just best friends, as close as sisters, that's all.

"Even best friends aren't as close as you." Kristoff would point out.

Then of course, Sven would pipe up, he always agreed with whatever his boyfriend said. "Yeah and you girls are so affectionate with each other, I mean, best friends don't usually kiss each other."

Elsa would go red in the face. "We don't kiss!" She'd say. "Not on the lips anyway."

"You kiss each other on the cheek, that's close enough!" Olaf would chime in. "You always share a bed when you have sleep-overs too."

Then little miss feisty-pants would add her two cents. "Oh, my god guys! We're just really, _really_ good friends. Heaps of girls share beds at sleep-overs, and besides, nothing happens, we just chat until we fall asleep. For three gays you guys certainly seem to be having some pretty raunchy fantasies about us."

That comment usually shut them up, they'd blush, clear their throats and promptly change the subject. They tried, on many, many occasions to get the girls to go on a date together, they'd refuse every time…

"Besides," Elsa would say, "we go out together all the time, the only difference would be the title of the outing, not what would happen on it." She made a valid point, she and Anna would often go out for dinner at a nice restaurant or go see a movie together, just like a couple would when they were dating. They'd steal food off each other's plate, hold hands, share popcorn, snuggle up in each other's arms and even share desert. Sure, the girls could certainly see how their friendship could be perceived as something more, but the boys should have known better.

The boys would all roll their eyes collectively. "But at the end of a _date_ ," Sven would begin, "there is a potential for a goodnight kiss… on the lips."

"And sex." Kristoff would add, his eyes glinting playfully.

Olaf would clap his hands together, excitement written all over his face. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! It's true love!"

Then it would be Anna and Elsa's turn to roll their eyes. "And you know what true love is, do you Olaf?" Elsa would quip.

"Of course!" He'd retort, his happy demeanour stuck permanently on his face, seriously, this kid didn't express any other emotions. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours; like, you know, how Anna left in the middle of a date to bring you chocolate just because you were feeling down."

Elsa would sigh in exasperation. "Yes. Anna loves me." She'd deadpan.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf would state, shaking his head disbelievingly.

And that would be the end of that, the conversation going nowhere, the girls denying their feelings and the boys swearing to every deity under the sun that they really were in love with each other.

* * *

Let's skip a month or two down the track; it's a Friday and the girls have just finished their last period before lunch and are heading to their regular table where they'd meet the boys. Just as their spot came into view, they saw all three of their friends huddled together with their heads so close that they were sharing the same air. They were whispering conspiratorially between themselves until Kristoff peeked up and spotted the girls, quickly hushing the other two as they jumped apart and all looked up with equally guilty expressions.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, their eyes rolling as they shook their heads… the boys were up to something… again.

"Kristoff." Anna greeted formally.

"Anna." He nodded back.

"Sven."

"Anna."

"Olaf."

"Heeeeeeey."

"Right. What are you three planning now?" Anna demanded, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she gave the trio a pointed look.

"Nothing!" The boys said at exactly the same time without missing a beat.

"Oh, come on guys." Elsa groaned whilst she slid into the bench seat opposite the boys. "We know you're up to something, so spill!"

Anna took up her spot next to Elsa, her hands clasped together on the table in front of her as they both stared down at the boys.

Kristoff sighed audibly and leant forward in his seat, his hands sliding across the table. "Fine." He grumbled. "You caught us. We have planned blind dates for both of you this Saturday night."

"WHAT!" Elsa and Anna cried in unison, their eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

Sven turned his full attention to the girls, their faces livid and red as he ran his hands through his shaggy brown mane of hair. "Yeah, you see, you chicks are always saying how you're not secretly in love with each other, so we figured it was time to admit defeat and we wanna help you find love. So, we've found two pretty amazing girls for you and have set you up for a date with them tomorrow night." He explained.

"And, it's a double date so you won't be alone, Elsa. Anna will be there with you, help you feel more comfortable." Added Olaf.

The girls continued to stare at the boys, slack jawed and with a mixture of shock and anger. "Hang on." Anna's voice shook a little as she stood slowly, leaning over the table with just her fingertips touching the cool metal. "Are you telling me, that you three set us up on dates with random women we don't even know, give us one day's notice about said date and then expect us to just be okay with it? Are you kidding me!" Anna voice had risen in both pitch and volume as her featured reddened with each word she growled. "I mean, did you actually think about Elsa? You know she hates meeting new people, and you just throw this on her and give her only one day to prepare! You dicks! God, you can be so insensitive sometimes."

Elsa sniggered beside her, worked up Anna was always entertaining, especially when it was aimed at the boys. Once again, Anna was being selfless, she was putting Elsa's needs before her own and was fiercely protecting her. "Fine." Elsa grumbled. "We'll go on this double date-"

"What!" Anna rounded on her now, she was staring at Elsa in pure shock and disbelief.

"-But only so those poor girls aren't left to deal with the fallout of this." Elsa continued as if Anna hadn't interrupted her, the redhead was still staring at her as if Elsa had completely lost her mind.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all slumped back in their chair, Kristoff had his arms folded across his chest with a very smug look staining his face, Sven just kept biting his lip trying to hide his smile and Olaf was positively glowing at them – he looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Well, what say you, Anna? Are you going on this date, _or_ are you going to leave Elsa to fend for herself with two rather attractive young women?" Kristoff sounded like he was daring Anna, his eyes locked on hers, unblinking and glinting away, as if he knew that there was no way Anna would back out now, there was way too much at stake.

Anna folded her arms, pinched the bridge of her nose and slumped in her chair. "Fine." Her tone was sour as she glared at the trio opposite them. "But only because I don't wanna abandon Elsa. You guys are absolute dicks. In case you hadn't figured that out already."

* * *

By the time school was finished, Anna was still brooding. She was grumbling under breath about the boys and their stupid plans. When they reached their bus stop she started pacing, rambling on and on about how she was going to kill them and how they were… wait for it… 'such dicks'. Her arms were gesturing madly and Elsa was worried she was about to have an aneurism.

"I mean, seriously! What were they thinking? Like, we could find dates ourselves if we really wanted them, not that we do want them or that we need them or like we're desperate or something. God! They're such-"

"Dicks?" Elsa finished for her.

"Yeah." She huffed, her arms slapping her thighs as she brought them down briefly only to throw them right back up again. "God! I hate men! I just wanna strangle them!"

"You do that." Elsa chuckled.

"Wait." Anna said suddenly forgetting to pace, stopping directly in front of Elsa. "Why are you being so cool about this? You'd normally be a nervous wreck and trying to find a way out of the date. Why are you so calm?" Anna eyed Elsa with suspicion, her lids narrowed into slits as her mouth formed a hard line.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head fondly, wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders. "Because it's obviously a setup." She stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, you see, we'll get all dressed up and ready for our 'date'" here, Elsa used air quotes, "then these mystery girls won't show and we'll be left alone on said 'date'." Again, the air quotes came into play.

"Okay…" Anna replied slowly. "So, what's the point in that?"

"To force us on a 'date'. They're expecting us to be grumpy and disappointed when these girls don't show and that will, in their meddling minds, bring us closer together and maybe we'll realise that we should be together" She stated simply. "… either that or we'll have sympathy sex."

"Sympathy sex…" Anna parroted with a giggle. "Sounds… just like something the boys would do." She took a few steps back and practically flopped down on the bench seat at their stop. "Now I really wanna kill them." Anna huffed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Elsa smirked, a plan already formed in her mind. "We're going to go, pretend to be all upset that our 'dates' didn't show up and then when we finally decide to just give up, we're going to give the boys what they're expecting."

"Huh?" Anna replied dumbly, her expression back to shock again. "We're gonna go home and have sympathy sex?" The colour of her face now matched the colour of her hair, she looked away as she tucked a stand of her behind her ear. "Elsa I-"

"Oh, god no." The blonde interrupted quickly, her own face rapidly matching Anna's colouring. "No, we're just going make them _think_ that we've gone home together, make them think that they've won. We're not actually going to do anything." Elsa explained quickly as she watched her best friend's face slowly go back to its original shade and those adorable freckles began to reappear. "I'll bet, that they'll be there, hidden behind a booth or something, they'll be listening in. So, all we'll have to do is make it sounds like we're going home together, you can just stay at mine for the night anyway, that way it will be a little more convincing."

Anna slumped back further into the bench seat, relief spreading across her features. "Phew!" She sighed. "You had me worried there for a sec Els. I mean, heh, I totally thought you were actually wanting to have sex with me and that would be completely crazy, I mean, we're like, best friends, you know, like, almost sisters and that would just be totally crazy."

"Totally crazy." Elsa agreed as she sat next to Anna, a small gap between them.

"And completely awkward."

"Oh yeah, _completely_ awkward."

"And really weird." Anna continued.

" _Really_ weird."

"Also, pretty gross 'cause we're so much like sisters."

"Exactly."

"Not saying that it wouldn't be kinda amazing though, I mean 'cause it's like you and me and well, damn we'd be like, really hot together."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty perfect." Elsa sighed absentmindedly.

"Wait… what?" The gap between the girls had vanished, they'd slowing been inching their way closer to the other and when they looked back up at and their eyes met, their faces were so close their noses brushed and they were breathing against each other's mouths.

"Oh look, bus is here!" Elsa quickly shot up, her face as red as a tomato – _curse her fair complexion_ – and was busying herself with the pretence of hailing a cab… _bus damn it_.

* * *

Saturday afternoon arrived all too soon for Elsa, she was nervous, her stomach in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick. _Pull yourself together woman! You know this is a fake date, it's only you and Anna_. Elsa reminded herself for the umpteenth time that day.

"Bye Mum!" Elsa called as she went to leave the house, it was only five and the date was at seven but Anna had demanded that Elsa come to hers first to help her get ready.

"Bye honey." She replied giving her daughter a hug before she could escape. "Be safe."

"Mum. It's a fake date, the boys have just sent it up to try and get Anna and I together, we're not actually meeting people." Elsa reminded her mother.

"Right. And remind me again… why aren't you two together?"

"Muu- _uum_!" Elsa groaned as she removed herself from her mother's grasp. "Seriously? Not you too."

Idunn threw her hands up in surrender, "sorry." She said, sounding nothing of the sort. "But I'm just stating the obvious."

Elsa rolled her eyes, the familiar feeling of a vibrant blush heating her face made her turn away. "Goodbye Mum." She said pointedly and walked out the door, hopped in her mother's car and drove away.

* * *

She was at Anna's house within minutes and the redhead had the door open before Elsa even had the chance to knock.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed and wrapped her up into a crushing hug. "Wow. You look… _wow_."

Elsa blushed, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked at her feet. "Thanks." She murmured.

The girls went straight up to Anna's room, the redhead was having trouble picking out an outfit to wear. "So, you're one-hundred percent sure that this is a fake date right…" She asked… again.

"Okay, not one-hundred percent but come on, doesn't that sound like something those guys would do? Besides, they gave us no info about these supposed women, no names or descriptions or anything, just told us when and where. And you and I both know that the boys wouldn't just suddenly change their minds or let up about 'us'." Elsa held her fingers up mimicking air quotes again. "They're dead set on you and I getting together."

"All very valid points." Anna agreed. "But, before we actually go ahead with this we need to discuss how far we're willing to take it, I mean, if the guys are watching on we have to make it look convincing, right? And you know I'm a terrible liar and an even worse actor. How are we going to pull it off when we're already pretty affectionate with each other?"

"Just follow my lead, we'll have to flirt a little, maybe touch a little more than we usually would, you know run your foot up my leg or draw patterns on the palm of my hand. All that sexy stuff you see in movies or read in books." Elsa sat herself on Anna's bed as the redhead stripped down to her bra and undies and began to rifle through her closet.

"Follow your lead?" She laughed. "Elsa, you have absolutely zero experience with sex and flirting and intimate touches, how are you gonna know what to do?"

Elsa brought one hand to her chest, covering her heart and feigned hurt. "Just because I have no _practical_ experience to draw on, doesn't mean I have _no_ experience whatsoever, I do read… a lot and I know what flirting and seduction is supposed to look like. We can pull this off, we _have_ to pull this off, we need to get one up on the boys."

Anna popped her head out from her closet, a tight green dress draped over one arm. "Hmm." She said thoughtfully as she threw the outfit onto the bed where it landed just behind Elsa, her eyes glinting playfully, a cheeky smirk curling her lips. "Well then, it's a good thing I have lots of experience in the art seduction." Anna's voice grew intentionally husky, deeper as she bit her lip and began to sway her hips tantalisingly. She sauntered over to where Elsa was sitting, her breasts pushed up and out, still clad in only her matching lacy green lingerie.

Elsa gulped, she knew Anna was just teasing, putting on a show to punctuate her point, but the blonde found herself suddenly hot under the collar, her eyes drawn to the bounce in Anna's bosom and the sway of her hips.

Anna reached the bed, her breasts positioned directly in front of Elsa's vision as she pushed her chest forward, making the blonde lean back to avoid those supple mounds from pressing into her face. Anna slowly leant over Elsa, forcing her onto her back, both hands behind Elsa's shoulders as she planted them on the bed… and picked up her dress again.

"Who said you couldn't act?" Elsa grunted, and she had to clear her throat a few times.

"Who said I was acting?" Anna retorted with a wink as she pulled the dress over her body, her hips wriggling from side to side.

Elsa just groaned and flopped back on the bed.

Soon Anna was dressed and ready to go. Her mint green dress was skin tight, came to her mid-thighs and sat off her shoulders, it accentuated every curve, and revealed a decent amount of cleavage. She'd left her hair down, letting if flow halfway down her back with a bit of a wave, she wore very light make-up, just enough to define her features and make her blue-green eyes pop without looking over the top or like it was caked on. She'd opted to wear a pair of white ballet flats instead of heels as she had enough trouble staying on her feet as it was, she didn't want to make a fool of herself by falling over.

Elsa had gone for a tight black pencil skirt which reached the very top of her knees, black kitten heels and a light blue V-neck shirt that stopped mid sternum, hugging her breasts and hips as well as showing off a little bit of skin. She'd tied her hair into her trademark braid and had popped a few crystals in its length for decoration. She was wearing a little more make-up than Anna and had used lilac eyeshadow to make the blue in her eyes really pop.

"Anna, you look beautiful." Elsa complimented softly.

"Thank you." The redhead said as she looked away bashfully, "You look beautifuller!" She blurted, "I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller." Anna continued to ramble, her hands gesturing wildly in front of her chest. "Just more, more beautiful." She sighed and smiled bashfully, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Thank you." Elsa replied with a giggle.

* * *

"Reservation for four under Elsanna." Anna groaned as they arrived at the restaurant.

The woman at the counter looked up the name and led them to their table. "Looks like you two are the first to arrive, I'll bring over some water for the table shortly."

The girls sat down in their booth side by side. "Of course, we're the first here." Elsa mumbled under breath as she put her bag under the table at her feet.

"Do you see them?" Anna asked as she tried to look around the restaurant discreetly.

"Not yet, but that doesn't mean they're not already here." Elsa whispered in reply. Anna's eyes kept darting around the room, she looked nervous. "Just relax. If they're here they're here, just act normal. We'll wait a while, groan that these women are late, then come to the conclusion that we've been stood up, have a meal ourselves, flirt, do all we planned and then leave together. Those boys will be around here somewhere, maybe in a car on the street watching through the window, so just act normal, okay? Relax Anna." Elsa took one of Anna's hands in her own, rubbing her thumb over the top of her palm as she brushed her bangs back with the other.

Anna nodded and took a deep breath in, they were ten minutes early themselves so it was too soon to start getting upset over the absence of their 'dates'. "You're right. Phew. Calm, I'm calm."

Soon their waitress appeared and asked if they'd like to order some drinks, both girls ordered a Coke and waited for her to return. Elsa couldn't help but keep flicking her eyes back up towards the door, she knew, or at least, she was really, _really_ sure that this was just a setup but she couldn't help it, it was like she was expecting these women to rock up even though she knew they wouldn't.

They waited until the clock hit seven-thirty. Still no sign of their mystery 'dates' so they ordered some finger sandwiches to share, their eyes constantly flicking to the door and back, they could feel themselves growing frustrated and disappointed even though they knew this would happen. At seven forty-five, Elsa spotted their waitress coming back and whispered in Anna's ear "show time."

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The woman asked.

Elsa sighed deeply, wearing a forlorn expression as she glanced back to the door one last time before slumping back in her chair. "Yeah, I don't think our dates are showing up." Elsa was pretty impressed with how convincing she was sounding, perhaps she should take up acting after she's finished school.

"Ouch." The waitress sympathised. "Being stood up is never fun. But hey, at least it was a double date so you weren't waiting here alone and now you can just enjoy a nice dinner together." She smiled at the girls, the pen in her hand ready to take down their orders.

Soon Elsa and Anna were alone again, the blonde had seated herself on the opposite side on the booth so the girls could actually see each other as they ate. She noticed Anna was looking a little disappointed, that smile that seemed to always be curling her lips was nowhere in sight. So, she leant forward a little, her hands sliding across the table to grasp Anna's, the redhead's eyes widening in surprise before softening slightly. "Hey," Elsa said softly, "you okay?"

Anna sighed as she brushed her thumbs over the top of Elsa's hands. "Yeah, just disappointed I guess. I mean-" Anna sighed again, although this time it was more from frustration than upset, "-I dunno, I guess it's just that I've never been stood up before."

Whilst the reasoning Anna gave wasn't entirely truthful, the emotion she was expressing _was_ real, and Elsa very much felt the need to soothe and reassure. After all, this was _Anna_ and Anna with the heart of gold, loving and pure, Anna always gave people the benefit of the doubt, trusted them blindly, she only saw the good in them, so the thought of actually being deceived by her friends like this would have been pretty upsetting for her, even if they hadn't meant to hurt the girls.

"Well, luckily for you, my reputation of being a cold-hearted Snow Queen certainly precedes itself and I have, unfortunately, a lot of experience in this field. It's not nice, and yeah, you feel deflated, and unwanted and you start questioning if maybe there's something wrong with you, but sometimes it's got nothing to do with you, sometimes people are just-"

"-Dicks?" Anna offered with a small smile that was slowly growing.

"Yeah. That." Elsa chuckled as she brought Anna's hands up to her lips and kissed them gently. "But, like the waitress said, at least we're here together." She placed their clasped hands back on the table and turned Anna's over so the palm was facing up. Using the very tip of her finger she drew light circles over the sensitive skin, watching Anna's fingers twitch from the sensations.

"Together." Anna repeated, she sounded calm and maybe a little lost, Elsa was going a very good job at distracting her and helping her relax.

Their eyes met, the look Anna was giving her was one she hadn't seen before, soft but intense, searching and needing, only Elsa couldn't ascertain exactly what it was the redhead _needed_. "You okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Her voice was a little shaky, shy almost. "Just – feels… good." Her eyes flittered back to their hands, to watching Elsa's finger drawing lazy patterns on her palm, a light blush warming her cheeks.

When Anna looked up once more her expression had changed again, there was a shyness, a vulnerability there that Elsa hadn't seen before, she was biting her lip, her blush extending down her neck and onto her chest now, her pupils were darker, the green shone through even more, and in the dull light they looked almost emerald. Elsa almost gasped at the sight, her breathing hitching slightly as she began to contemplate what that look meant.

Before she had a chance to discover it, Anna had pulled her hand away abruptly, as she looked up to their approaching waitress. "Food!" She squeaked, and _yeah_ there was definitely something going on in that pretty little head of hers, something Elsa felt like she already knew the answer to but still couldn't quite grasp it. It was oddly unnerving.

As soon as the plate was on the table Anna started shovelling the bread into her mouth. Elsa just looked at her, like a mother silently scolding her child for eating too fast. "Heh. Fowy." Anna apologised through a mouthful of sandwich. Elsa just rolled her eyes shook her head fondly.

Elsa picked up a salad sandwich and began to take dainty nibbles, placing it back down between bites, unlike her friend who kept wolfing them down as if she hadn't eaten for days even though she ate almost a whole block of chocolate before they left.

"So," Elsa began, "what do you think your date would have been like, if she'd shown up that is?"

Anna swallowed her mouthful then brought her hand up to chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Hmm. I think she would have been smoking hot, soft toned body, milky thighs, perfect breasts, but sweet and kind and caring. Y'know, your best friend, the girl next door with natural beauty and a big heart." Anna paused for a moment, her eyes raking up and down Elsa's body, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to hold back a smirk. "Blonde, amazing blue eyes, a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, pale skin but soft, pink and totally kissable lips."

Elsa quirked a single eyebrow, "she sounds a lot like me." She teased. "Except for the smoking hot thing."

Anna leant forward a little, her leg rubbed against Elsa's calf. "Maybe she is, and maybe you are." Her voice was husky, her eyes half lidded, sending a thrill through Elsa's body.

The blonde leant forward herself, their noses almost touching now, "with totally kissable lips?" She all but purred into Anna's ear.

"Perhaps we should test that theory out?" Anna growled back, their faces so close that their lips almost brushed as Anna spoke.

Elsa froze, her heart racing against her ribs even though it felt like it was in her throat, she knew that this was just a tease, just part of their plan to convince the boys that _their_ plan had worked, only… now Elsa was beginning to forget who it was they were trying to convince. She pulled herself away, averting her eyes she stood and excused herself from the table.

In the bathroom, her hands gripped the edge of the basin, the running water soothing her racing heart. She barely recognised her own reflection, her eyes darker than usual, half lidded, her lips pursed as she willed her blush away. _Just an act_. She reminded herself, _just an act_. She spent a few moments composing herself, taking deep, measured breaths until she had calmed her nerves enough to leave the washroom.

She felt a little light-headed as she re-joined Anna at their table, she also managed to get a glimpse of a mop of dirty blonde locks, another of raggedy brown and short, and a third – much paler – head with wispy brown hair. "You okay?" Anna asked, she was looking at Elsa with concern, like she felt she'd gone too far.

"Me? Yeah, never better." She smiled at her friend before pulling her phone out of her bag and typing a message to Anna.

 _They're here_. She wrote. _Booth directly behind you, they're staying low, but I them, they can probably hear us_. She slid the phone across the table to Anna and watched as her friend read the text. Her eyes went wide and she almost turned in her seat when Elsa kicked her shin and shook her head discreetly.

Shortly after, their mains arrived, they ate in almost silence, making some small talk as they exchanged glances. Elsa was feeling nervous, although she couldn't pinpoint _why_. Perhaps it was because she had confirmed, without a doubt, that this was a set up and now she was very much aware that they were not only being watched, but also listened to. Or maybe it was because she knew that she and Anna were going to have to flirt a little more to make it believable, after all, they teased each other all the time, Anna especially liked to tease Elsa until she had the pale girl blushing furiously.

Or, maybe, it was something else altogether.

Anna made quick work of her spaghetti bolognaise, slurping up each strand of pasta, sauce splattering across her face in typical Anna fashion. Elsa, ate more like royalty rather than some poor, starving orphan. Every bite of her salmon was cut into small cubes and daintily placed in her mouth, which then remained _closed_ and she chewed gracefully.

By the time Elsa was halfway through her meal, Anna was already sitting back, rubbing her belly and smacking her lips in appreciation – her plate completely clean. "Did you actually taste any of that or were you too busy inhaling it to notice?" Elsa teased her friend.

"Sor _ry_." Anna retorted cheekily. "It's not my fault you eat like a queen being watched by thousands of nobles." Anna gave as good as she got, "and _yes_ , I did taste it. It was delicious."

"I'll take your word for it." Elsa chuckled as she set her knife and fork down on the plate side by side.

A busboy soon came along and cleared away their empty plates before asking if they'd like to see the desert menu. Anna scoffed and then laughed lightly. "No need," She said with a wave. "Two hot chocolates and a lava cake to share please."

"Would you like ice-cream or whipped cream with that?"

Anna gave the boy a confused look before replying "both" as if it should have been obvious, or not even an option at all.

Elsa giggled as the boy walked away and the girls were once again alone. "You know what Els?" Anna asked.

"Tell me."

"I'm really glad this whole double date thing was a bust, I mean, yeah, being stood up hurts but…" Here she paused and looked nervous again as if she wasn't trying to hold back what she really wanted to say.

"But?" Elsa encouraged softly.

Anna sighed and looked off to the side. "I dunno if it was because I was expecting a date or if maybe it's just 'cause we're here together, but I'm just glad I'm here with you. I don't think I could have imagined a better date, not one I would have felt as comfortable with." Elsa could tell there was more meaning behind her words, something that she either couldn't say or didn't want to say, and Elsa was struggling to determine whether this was just an act or not.

"Yeah." Elsa agreed softly. "I'm starting to think that maybe…well, maybe the boys…" She stopped herself and looked away, she wasn't sure why she was having so much trouble getting the words out, they were faking it after all.

"Maybe what?" Anna sounded almost desperate, like she _needed_ to know what Elsa was going to say, even though she could probably have guessed anyway.

"Maybe…" She took in a deep breath, her eyes trained on her hands that were playing with the napkin in front of her. "Maybe… they were right… about… us." She barely breathed the last word as her eyes flicked up to meet Anna's and then there was a moment, a moment where she forgot who they were, where they were and what they were doing, a moment where she found herself looking at Anna's lips, her tongue coming out to lick her own unconsciously as she began to lean forward…

"Phew! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Anna squeaked as she fanned herself with her hand, her face a deep shade of crimson as she looked anywhere but at Elsa.

The blonde felt her own face flush and couldn't help but feel… disappointed? "It's warmer than I thought." She replied in agreeance.

Anna's nose began to twitch a little as she sat up and looked around. "And, what is that amazing smell?"

Both girls sniffed the air as they spotted their waitress returning with desert. The duo looked at each other, both wearing matching wide eyed expressions. " _Chocolate_!" They moaned in unison before bursting into a fit of giggles, covering their mouths to stifle the noise.

Moans filled the air as the girls tucked into their mouth-watering desert, Elsa's tastebuds exploded in pleasure and she wasn't sure if it was possible, but she felt like she could have an orgasm just from this alone. She giggled as Anna practically vibrated in front of her, she was clearly enjoying this as much as Elsa was, she wasn't even eating at her normal speed, she was actually taking the time to enjoy each bite.

A crumb managed to get itself caught in the join of Anna's lips, it went unnoticed by the redhead and before she even knew what she was doing, Elsa had secured it with her own thumb, as well as a smearing of chocolate sauce, and had sucked it into her mouth.

Anna promptly stopped chewing, her eyes wide as she just _stared_ at the blonde across from her. "E-Elsa." Her voice shook again, those cute little freckles disappearing into her blush.

"There was a crumb." She replied, there was another one of those moments, she could almost hear her heart this time, although, instead of running she stayed put. _Fake_. She reminded herself. _It's all fake._

It didn't take long for the pair to finish off their shared cake and soon Anna was using her finger to wipe the plate clean. Just as the redhead had managed to scoop up a bit glob of the chocolate sauce and lifted it to her mouth, Elsa wrapped her hand around Anna's wrist, keeping her eyes locked on Anna's, she guided that finger to her own mouth. "Heeey- _ooh_ " Her groan of protest turned into a moan of pleasure as Elsa's lips wrapped around the digit and _sucked._ She twisted her tongue around it, gathering up as much of the delectable desert as she could. Anna's eyes slipped shut as a deep groan escaped her lips. "Elsa." She said, murmured.

 _Breathed_.

When her eye's reopened, the look Elsa saw within them was enough to take her breath away, dark, dilated and half-lidded and extremely… intense. " _Anna_." Elsa replied, murmured…

 _Moaned_.

Both friends looked away from each other, and it became a contest to see who was blushing more, or breathing heavier…

It was a tie.

They split the bill and headed out of the restaurant, Elsa's car just so happened to be parked almost directly in front of the window in front of the boy's seat. Just as Anna was about to hop in the passenger's side Elsa stopped her. "I, I had a really good time tonight." She said shyly.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Anna agreed.

Elsa could feel six sets of eyes on her, swallowing down the lump in her throat, she reached forward timidly, brushing Anna's hair back from her face, before cupping her cheek and jaw and very softly brushed her thumb over even softer pink lips. She heard Anna's breathing hitch, then she felt it puffing against her face as they inched closer together, and then _finally_ felt those silky lips pressing against her own.

Fireworks exploded in her chest, a warmth spreading throughout her body, her heart beating staccato. Then suddenly Anna was pressing closer, one of her hands tangling in Elsa's hair, the other fisting the back of her shirt. The kiss deepened. Someone moaned. Maybe they both did. And then Elsa felt herself being turned, her back now pressing into the cool metal of the car behind her as she wrapped her spare arm around Anna's waist, holding her close.

Then there were insistent fingers digging into her hips and then they were under the hem of her shirt, pressing into her rapidly heating skin. Those lips left her own, but before she even had the chance to groan from the loss they were pressing against her neck, just behind her ear and everything else was wiped from her mind.

" _Anna_." The moan slipped from her lips before she had the chance to swallow it down.

" _Elsa_." God, that voice, that tone, the huskiness and gravel behind it, it set Elsa on fire and she reconnected their lips.

But then in a split second of clarity, she remembered who she was with and why they were kissing in the first place, and with a pang of disappointment (and a displeased groan from Anna), she slowed the kiss down until their foreheads were resting together and they were breathing against each other's mouths.

"Wow." Anna breathed against her lips, she was shaking in Elsa's arms, breathless and flushed.

Elsa had never seen anything so beautiful.

* * *

The moment the girls set foot on school grounds Monday morning Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were on their tails, interrogating them about their 'dates' feigning ignorance about the whole night and demanding to know what happened after.

The girls ignored them until they were sitting at a table in the campus café, coffees in their hands, their brains a little overwhelmed from the sheer amount of questions being thrown at them.

"Come on, tell us! What was your date like?" Kristoff pressed again, his poker face slipping only slightly. Olaf however, knew nothing of deceit, his sweet and childlike nature made him very easy to read and made it very hard for him to look serious.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Our, _dates_ , didn't show." She said pointedly, her eyes probing Kristoff's.

"Oh, that sucks." Sven replied, his tone unconvincing as he bit his lip to stifle a grin.

"But Elsa and I had a wonderful time, didn't we Els?" Anna winked and nudged her friend with her elbow.

Elsa, who had been lost, deep in thought snapped her head up and hummed in agreement. "Oh, yeah. It was good."

"Oh _yeah_ …" Kristoff grinned looking between the girls, his voice riddled with mirth.

"Yeah." Anna agreed, "except… well, you see… it was all fake."

As if on cue the boys' faces dropped, the wore matching expressions of shock before trying to cover it up with denial. "What- what do you mean?" A confused Sven asked.

"What I mean is, that Elsa and I knew from the very beginning that this was a setup, the whole date was fake. We knew you were in the booth behind us, so, we decided to have a little fun ourselves, trick the tricksters, turn the tables back on you." Wide eyed, the boys stared at the girls, the mouths lolling open, they clearly hadn't suspected that the girls knew. "So, we pretended to realise our feelings for each other, act as though we were flirting, you know, be all touchy feely with each other and stuff. It was all an act, isn't that right Els?"

Once again Elsa's mind was in a far-off place, her eyes glazed as she tuned out the conversation around her. "Yeah, it was an act." Elsa agreed verbally, but there was something in her tone that suggested otherwise, her eyes downcast as she traced the scratches on the table with her fingertip.

"You okay Elsa?" Anna asked softly, placing a hand on Elsa's thigh.

But Olaf spoke up before she had the chance to respond. "But- but that kiss! That wasn't fake! I know a real kiss when I see one and that was the most passionate kiss I've ever seen, not even romance movies compare to that! There's no way that was just an act."

"Keep telling yourself that Olaf, you know, whatever helps you sleep at night." Anna denied with a chuckle. "You guys are just upset your little plan backfired. I think, we've proven that Elsa and I most definitely _not_ in love with each other." She stated with a finality, her arms folding across her chest, a firm expression on her face.

The boys shared a look before turning back to Anna. "Actually," Kristoff spoke up again. "I think you've done the exact opposite, we're even more convinced that you two are in total denial and are completely, irrevocably, madly in love with each other." The burly blonde rebutted. "Hey Elsa, you've been pretty quiet, why don't you tell us, was it all just an act?"

Elsa looked between her friends, the boys all looking smug whilst Anna's eyes were begging for her to shoot the guys down. "Well… I-" Suddenly the bell rang, signalling that it was time to get to class. "I-I have to go." She stood up, swung her backpack over her shoulder and raced off all in the blink of an eye, leaving all four friends looking at her with a bemused expression.

* * *

Another week had gone by and the topic of their date hadn't been brought up again. Elsa assumed Anna had something to do with that, knowing her best friend as she did, she suspected that Anna would have had a stern word with the boys not to bring it up again, she knew Elsa had a hard time discussing her feelings and would have told them to drop it.

It was lunch time again, all five friends were seated at a table, their lunches in front of them as they filled their grumbling tummies.

"Listen," Kristoff started, "we feel really bad about setting you guys up on a fake date and we want to make it up to you. So, we have set you up on a real one this time. Anna, yours is on Friday night with a guy called Hans, he's on the polocrosse team, he's handsome and I've heard he can be quite the charmer."

Anna groaned into her hands, "not this again." She glared at the three boys sitting across from her, shaking her head as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"And Elsa," Kristoff continued as if Anna hadn't interrupted him. "You are meeting a beautiful woman, also on Friday night, her name is Megara and from what I've heard; she's smoking hot."

"Kristoff, please. No more." Elsa begged, she didn't want any more setups, no more dates, she was happy enough being alone, she didn't need a woman by her side, she already had all she needed in the form of her best friend.

Olaf reached across the table and took Elsa's hands in his. "Come on Els, this is the last one, we promise. If this doesn't work out we'll leave you two alone, no more dates, no more setups. We just wanna make it up to you." She searched his face, he seemed sincere, and he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes, he knew she could never resist that look.

"Fine." She conceded with a sigh. "But, if we go on these dates will you promise to stop meddling in our lives? Whether or not Anna and I are love with each other should be nobody's business except our own, if we say it's not true then it's not true, okay? Just drop it."

"Ah, but you never said anything on the subject, when asked you just ran away. We're still waiting on your answer…" Sven's comment earned him stern glares from everyone else at the table and a sharp kick in the shins from Anna.

"I shouldn't have to give you an answer!" Elsa spat back, her temper suddenly flaring. "It's never going to happen so just drop it!" And just like that she was gone.

* * *

Elsa sat at the small table reserved for her and this Meg chick, she had begrudgingly agreed to the date and was now regretting her decision. The first thing she did when she arrived at the restaurant was walk around and make sure that the three stooges weren't hiding out somewhere to spy on her, then she found her table and sat down, nervously waiting for her date to arrive.

It felt like déjà vu all over again, sitting at a table, waiting for a woman she'd never met to show up, wondering if this was just another elaborate setup, or if the woman would even show at all.

The tinkle of a bell over the restaurant door made her eyes snap up and the sight before her was enough to take her breath away.

The woman oozed raw seduction, she was the type of creature that could make straight girls turn gay and gay guys go straight, she was the very definition of the saying 'legs up to here' and had the type of body Elsa could only ever dream about. Her well-defined hips led up to a very slim waist and rather generous bust, she wore a lowcut lavender dress, held on by two thin golden straps which hugged her figure like a second skin and showed off those amazing curves. Her long, dark auburn hair was done up in a simple ponytail that sat high on her head and she had the most unique lilac eyes Elsa had ever seen.

The term 'woman' didn't seem fitting for the creature before her; 'siren' or 'goddess' would have been more appropriate adjectives to describe the beauty, and Elsa had to remind herself to close her mouth and stop drooling.

The goddess looked around and when her eyes met Elsa's her expression turned into a seductive smirk and hips swung hypnotizingly as she sauntered over to their table. "Well aren't you just the most divine looking creature on the planet." The woman drawled and Elsa wondered if it was possible to become addicted to another human being. "I'm Megara, but you can call me Meg."

Meg held out her hand to greet Elsa, "I'm Elsa." She replied a little shakily as their hands met and instead of shaking it like she had expected, Megara turned it over and brought it up to her lips, kissing the top of her knuckles.

"A fitting name for an angel." Meg said as she released Elsa's hand, leaving the blonde snapping for breath as she felt a deep blush invade her face.

As the evening went on Elsa found herself becoming more and more enthralled by the siren before her. She felt like she was under a spell, every word the woman spoke was like molten honey to Elsa's ears and she found herself wondering whether the night would end with her legs wrapped around Meg or with Meg's legs wrapped around her. Either option was fine by Elsa.

In between their mains and desert, Megara took Elsa's hand and began to draw patterns on her palm. The blonde had to bite back a moan as those delicate fingers teased the skin on her hand. "So, tell me, are we going back to my place or yours?" That comment had Elsa's head snapping back up, wide eyed as her whole body felt like it had been set on fire.

"Oh, I- I…" Elsa stuttered, her mind wiped entirely of any coherent thoughts, speech completely evading her in that moment.

"Ah, you're a shy one, are you?" Meg purred as she uncrossed her legs under the table and began trailing her foot up Elsa's bare calf. "Don't worry, once I'm done with you, my name will be the only sound tearing from your lips… well, maybe not the only sound." She added with a wink.

Elsa gulped and found herself thanking her lucky stars that she was already sitting down because she swore she was about to swoon. Was it possible to pass out from being overloaded with sexual desire?

Yes. Yes, it was.

During desert Elsa swore she got more food on her face than she did in her mouth, she could barely concentrate on feeding herself when Meg was putting on the most erotic display of ice-cream eating Elsa had ever seen. And then when she wrapped her tongue around the cherry on top of her sundae and sucked it into her mouth; Elsa actually choked on her own mouthful, smearing chocolate across her cheek. Blushing furiously, she used her thumb to swipe the offending sauce from her face, she was just about to suck it into her own mouth when her wrist was caught and then suddenly there was a hot mouth sucking on her thumb, and this time Elsa couldn't contain her moan as her lids slipped shut.

The next thing she knew, Elsa was in her car, speeding towards the goddesses home. The moment they made it through the front door Elsa found herself pushed against the wall, hot lips crashed into hers, travelling over her jaw, latching onto her pulse point and sucking.

Clothes were discarded haphazardly as they literally tumbled onto the couch, hands groping and bodies warping as the air became filled with moans and panting breath.

Meg's lips were now moving over her chest, her hands sliding over Elsa's sweat slicked skin as they travelled down to her navel. It was as her fingers began to slide through the golden curls at the apex of her legs that an epiphany unexpectedly hit Elsa.

"Stop!" She cried suddenly. "S-stop. Please. I- I can't do this." Meg looked at her confused, her face flushed and breaths panting, her eyes filled with raw desire, but she complied and moved off to the side.

Elsa sat up, as she tried to slow her breathing, she rested her head in her hands and focussed on clearing her whirling mind. "I'm sorry." She puffed.

"No, no, it's okay. _I'm_ sorry, did I do something?" The sudden change in Meg's demeaner was startling, this was the first she'd seen of anything other than desire in her eyes, Elsa almost felt bad for what she was about to do.

"No." She reassured. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just… god, I've just been so stupid!" Elsa abruptly stood and began to pace, talking to herself more than the other woman in the room. "I've been so focused on proving that there is nothing going on between Anna and I that I completely missed the fact that I am completely and unconditionally, head over heels in love with her!" Elsa looked back at Megara, the poor girl looked a little lost and dazed, but Elsa felt almost lightheaded, like she'd just had a monumental epiphany and she knew she had to get to Anna right now. "I- I need to go." She said as she began to rush around and throw her clothes on. "Umm, thanks for tonight and, I'm sorry but, I'm in love with my best friend."

* * *

Elsa drove on autopilot, her mind a whirlwind of emotions as she raced towards the redhead's house. The moment her car was in park Elsa threw the door open and ran to down the driveway as fast as her legs would carry her. A mere moment later she was wrapping her fist against the front door, her heart pounding in her chest as she willed her dinner to stay down.

After what felt like a bare second and entire lifetime, the door swung open.

"Elsa? What are-"

Without giving the redhead the chance to finish her question, Elsa stepped over the threshold, slid her hand behind Anna's neck, grasping the hair at the base of her skull and pulled Anna towards her. Sparks flew the moment their lips met, and Elsa felt like she was soaring through the clouds, her blood singing in her veins as tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

Elsa pulled away just enough so that their lips barely brushed against each other, and whispered, "I love you."

Anna's breath hitched, and she froze for a moment her eyes wide as they delved into Elsa's soul. The blonde was afraid that she might have been too forward, maybe she was wrong about Anna, what if she didn't feel the same way.

Elsa took a step back, releasing Anna as she smoothed out her clothes and turned back to the door. "I'm so sorry." She murmured. "I shouldn't have- I'll just… go."

A second later she was being spun in place and Anna was smiling joyfully. "I love you too Elsa."

Lips met with fervour, passion, heat and desire all culminated into a beautiful harmony, a glorious melody as the two friends _finally_ expressed their love for each other.

* * *

Silver moonbeams danced across freckled skin as Elsa traced each chocolate coloured star with the tip of her finger, her lips never far behind as they trailed soft kisses over every constellation. Elsa meandered her way back up Anna's naked back as the redhead held herself up on her forearms and beckoned Elsa to lay next to her with a crook of her finger. Their lips met again and again and each time Elsa swore she was melting.

"I love you Anna." She said again, now that she'd said it once, she was powerless to stop herself from repeating it over and over again. "I have loved you since the day I met you, I was just too blind to see it, and I know that sounds foolish and I may not have known what love was back then, but from the moment you asked me to build a snowman with you, I _knew_ that this was the beginning of forever."

"Do you want to know the moment that I first knew I loved you?" Anna whispered softly as she rolled onto her back, cradling Elsa as the blonde rested her head on Anna's chest, their bare skin still damp with sweat.

"Very much so." Elsa replied as she brushed some loose hair from Anna's face and snuggled into her arms, she felt like she could never get close enough.

"I knew I loved you from the very moment you said ' _yes'_ to building that snowman."

"You did?"

"I did."

Elsa brought their lips together again as she rolled on top of Anna. She was never going to get enough of this, of holding Anna, kissing her, touching her, loving her.

" _Elsa_!"

~Always~


End file.
